<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You Promised" by Shiro_Noelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882642">"You Promised"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Noelle/pseuds/Shiro_Noelle'>Shiro_Noelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OCs - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Character Death, Multi, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Noelle/pseuds/Shiro_Noelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeta dies and her friendos feel the not so good and a lot of crying QuQ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OCs - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You Promised"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red. All that she could see... Was red. Keeta tried to get up, call out to her friends, but shw couldn't. Her body and mind wouldn't allow her. Everything hurt. She could feel her own blood ooze out of the wound that was made in her stomach. Her breathes were slow and firm. She slowly got up, holding the pierced part of her body. She took slow steps, every muscle in her body begging for the girl to stop. But she didn't.</p><p>"Eleena... Kan...." </p><p>Called out the amber eyed girl. She stopped for a moment, coughing up her own blood. She then continued foward, ignoring the ringing in her ears. </p><p>"Eleena..."</p><p>Called out Keeta once again. </p><p>"Kan....!"</p><p>She was finally regaining her own voice. So, she took the opportunity to yell out her comrades' names.</p><p>"Eleena! Kan!"</p><p>She picked up a fast pace, looking everywhere in the place for hee friends. Her gaze scanned every corner and dead plant to see if she could spot anything or anyone. But to no avail. When she was about to give up, she saw something from the corner of her eye. A leg. And an arm. </p><p>No. </p><p>This... This couldn't... Be.. </p><p>Keeta ran towards the bodies, seeds of doubt clowding her mind. Once she arrived, her body froze and ber breath hitched. Her eyes widened as her whole body shook, legs threatening to give up. Eleena and Kan were on the ground, their lifeless bodies resting. She took a step closer, falling to her knees. She slowly took Eleena's head in both of her gloved, blood stained hands, tears prickling down her face.</p><p>And then, Keeta screamed. Not at herself, not at her friends, but at the universe. What did she do to deserve this? What did her friends do to deserve this? They only tried to survive. For King Manfred. For the Gods and Goddesses. For life.</p><p>"WHY!? WE MADE A PROMISE! WE PROMISED TO NEVER LEAVE EACHOTHER!"</p><p>"WE PROMISED!"</p><p>Her grip loosened on the head of her deceased friend, tears staining the now bloodied face of Eleena. </p><p>"You promised!"</p><p>She lowered her head, hugging herself as air around her was starting to feel colder by each minute that passed. </p><p>"You promised..."</p><p>And finally, she fell unconcious... </p><p>And so... Silence filled the place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk,honestly. I just felt like making this since, y'know. Life and shit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. See ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>